


Zen's Medicine (Zen x Reader) LEMON WARNING!

by kilacat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilacat/pseuds/kilacat
Summary: With a headache, you let Zen take care off you with a nice head massage. You shut your eyes, enjoying Zen's massage before accidentally letting out a low moan when he pressed at the right spot on your head.Zen gasps in shock, turned on by your moan. You open your eyes to see his lust-filled crimson eyes wanting to devour you whole.





	

Waking up, your body feels as heavy as lead. You grab the alarm clock and groan in frustration. "Zen? Are you still here?" You pat the left side of the bed feeling the warmth fading away quickly and pout. It was only 5AM, where could your boyfriend possibly be at this time?

Buzz buzz. You stretch over to the ridiculously bright flashing phone and click it on, momentarily blinding yourself. You close your eyes tight, focusing hard to get rid of the throbbing pain in your head. You've had headaches before but this one felt like you got hit in the head by a bowling ball. Once the pain subsides slightly, you check your message.

Zen: Sorry babe, I had to step out for a bit but I'll be back before you know it ;) Keep the bed warm for me!

You rub your temples, hoping to relieve the aching pain. You sit up only to feel a sharp sting shoot through your brain causing you to yelp. A frown forms at the bottom of your face. Part of you is glad that it is the weekend and you do not have to go into work with this headache but another part is upset. You were so looking forward to your lovely date today with Zen followed by a fun evening in bed. You glance back at your phone and your fingers glide across the screen.

Me: Come back soon! I miss you <3 I need your warmth, I'm not feeling too hot.

My exhausted body falls back onto our bed. Buzz buzz. You turn your phone to read the message.

Zen: Oh no babe! Wait for me, I'm almost home.

Your frown turns into a smile. Zen is so thoughtful and so willing to take of you regardless of what needs you have. You had been here with him for a couple months and he has been nothing but a sweetheart. You hear the front door creak open, "I'm home!"

"Zen..." you whine. He opens your bedroom door in all his glory. He is surprisingly dressed for having just stepped out for a little bit. "Come back to bed Zen!" You pat his spot in the bed, bidding him to sit down.

He chuckles a deep hearty laugh which sends shivers down your body. "Yes princess, how are you feeling? You said you weren't feeling too good? What's wrong?" He strips off his shirt and you admire his beautiful sculpted body. You don't think you'll ever get used to the sight. He notices your open mouth and teases, "Like what you see?"

You flip around in bed, turning your head away in embarrassment at being caught gawking. "Oh course I do you fool..." you mumble into your pillow.

He jumps into bed, a foolish grin growing on his face as he approaches your body. He wraps his strong arms around your waist. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He coos while trying to get you to turn back to him. His hands start wandering, massaging your arms then sliding down to your legs. "Are you feeling hot enough yet babe?" He murmurs into your ear causing goosebumps to form along your skin. You can feel his hot breathe on your body sending

You bite back a moan about to burst from your lips due to his light touches. You turn to face him but a sharp pain in your head causes you to flinch shocking Zen. "Sorry Zen, I have a pretty bad headache." You shoot him a sad pout.

"Oh no babe! Do you need anything? Water? Medicine?" He sits up in one swift motion removing his pleasant body heat far away from you.

"Some water and a head massage would be nice love." He nods and grabs you a water bottle from his fridge. Once you finished drinking some water, his hands start at your temples, rubbing slowly as to avoid adding too much pressure to cause more pain. You can see his reflection in the mirror hanging on the back of your bedroom door. You can't help but stare at his gorgeous muscles and his concentrating face.You shut your eyes, enjoying Zen's massage before accidentally letting out a low moan when he pressed at the right spot on your head.

Zen gasps in shock, turned on by your moan. You open your eyes to see his lust-filled crimson eyes wanting to devour you whole. You tilt your neck to the side, offering Zen your neck which he immediately starts kissing and sucking, eager to leave his mark on you.

"Oh, Zen..." His fingers releasing all the tension in your head. "Enough of this teasing." You grab his warm hands and tug on them causing Zen to topple over on top of you bringing his kissable lips close to yours. You see a blush crawl across his face before grabbing his head to bring you two together.

As your tongues battle, you two manage to scoot up completely onto the bed and your hand begins to wander; first, it brushes through Zen's long silky hair all the way down to his nice ass. You give it a squeeze causing Zen to moan into your mouth and break away from your kiss. He opens his eyes and stares directly into yours, primal instinct kicking into those red eyes. You squeeze his ass again which makes him growl which in turn, increases the wetness between your legs.

"And where do you think that hand is going princess?" His strong hands grip yours bringing them from his ass to above your head.

You bat your eyes at him, feigning ignorance. "Hmm? What are you talking about Zen?" You smirk and throw a wink at him.

"You little minx." He gives you a quick peck before removing both his and your shirt. His hands reach toward your aching breasts, softly groping them. He easily removes your bra and pinches your pert nipples.

"And where do you think your hands are going hmm Ze- mmmm..." you moan suddenly as he sucks on your breasts and you know marks are going to show tomorrow. While focusing on licking and tasting your right breast, one of his hand massages your left breast while the other begins trailing down to wet hole.

His fingers lightly massage your inner thigh causing you to groan in frustration. "Zen, as good as that feels, stop teasing me!" You grab his hand, bringing it to your core but he stops.

"Not uh. Let me relieve your headache princess." His hand breaks free from yours and continues massaging your thigh despite your pouting.

After what feels like hours of torture, his fingers finally found their way to your now soaking wet hole. "So wet princess." He circles your clit ever so slightly sliding your juices all around.

You stare at him feeling unsatisfied with how slow Zen's fingers were moving. He didn't notice your glares so you growl, "Zen, if you go faster, I swear I will- ah!"

His fingers plunge deep into you finally giving your the stimulation your body so desperately craved. "You were saying princess?" He looks up at your face, taking in every detail of your pleasured face. Your eyes flutter and you finally are able to make eye contact with Zen, noticing the extreme lust swirling around in his eyes.

"Please..." you pant, unable to handle Zen finger fucking your hole. Your hands grip your bed causing them to scrunch up tightly as your hips moved to get his fingers deeper in you.

He smiles, knowing exactly what you desired. "I'll spoil you this time but next time..." He licks up your slit tasting all your wetness. Your body tightens, nearly reaching your breaking point. "Next time, you're begging me." You moan, unable to reply with words.

He adds in another finger with ease. Without any warning, his tongue begins to suck your clit. You scream in pleasure as your hips buckle releasing the tight knot deep within you. "Hyun!"

Zen removes his fingers leaving a sticky trail. "Did that feel good princess?" You nodded, your body too tired to respond.

"But I'm not done yet." Your eyes open with shock and you see the smirk growing on Zen's handsome face. "One more for me please princess?" You feel his hot breath on your slit, pleading to continue. Your hand squeezes his hand giving the ok. His tongue reaches forward toward your lips, spreading them slightly to allow him to taste the aftermath of your last orgasm.

Your body, still weak from the previous shock waves, immediately awakens creating a heat pool in between your legs. Your hands move up to muffle the embarrassing moans escaping from your lips but Zen grabs your wrist. "I want to hear you. Please."

He pushes his tongue in deeper and your body bucks up to meet his probing tongue. You can't help but moan as he laps at your core bringing you higher and higher. Your legs tighten. You feel your heart race. You lungs can hardly bring enough oxygen up to your brain. Your moans groan louder as your grip on Zen's hand grows tighter.

Sensing your impending release, Zen's fingers rubs your clit contributing to your bliss. "Hyun! Please!" You shout out as his tongue thoroughly fucks your wet hole leaving no place unlicked. Within minutes, your body unravels as you scream his name, pleasure spiraling through your body. You nearly black out from the rushing overwhelming feeling.

Zen stands besides you, admiring your flushed face. "Did I do well?" He asks with a puppy eyed look on his face. You nod, unable to fully catch your breath to respond. Zen smiles, satisfied with himself. "How's your head?"

You had forgotten about your headache amidst all the teasing and you heard Zen laugh. "I can see it written all over your face. I'm glad I was able to help you with your pain. Dr. Zen is always here to help!" He states with a silly grin, saluting you.

"I love you." You hug him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go.

He squeezes you back, "I love you too princess." His lips kiss yours softly and you feel the fire begin to grow between your legs again.

"Round 3 Zen?" You smirk. "I think it might be your turn to receive a check-up."

He whistles a low tone, you can see he's thrilled. "I'm all yours princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Zen so much! He's such a cutie :) Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
